One way to provide support and repair of computers and electronics of consumers is through on-site services. On-site support services may be delivered via technical labor visiting the home to solve problems, provision of information to the home in the form of emails, online chat and phone, or remotely attaching to the devices and providing direct support. The delivery of labor to the home is immensely inefficient and expensive because of travel time and because the nature of the work is indeterminate. Resolving a problem in the home may require a short visit or a long visit, and may not be known until the technical labor is on-site. As a result, in home service providers typically schedule the availability of technicians with slack time to account for the indeterminate nature of the work as well as travel. The use of slack time to account for the nature of the work is wasteful and increases the amount of additional labor that may needed as demand increases. Not using slack time or using less slack time may decrease the availability of technicians to handle the next customer. This may result in abandoned customers, decreased response time and decrease customer satisfaction. The nature of the on-site work may be broad in technical scope as it may involve many different devices and software. This makes it very difficult if not nearly impossible for a service provider to find someone who is able to address the full spectrum of work on-site. Often times follow-up visits must be scheduled to complete work which could not be resolved by the dispatched technician. This results in longer delays in resolving the issue at home decreasing the customer's satisfaction with the support experience.
On the other hand, purely remote service cannot resolve problems when access to the computer or other devices is constrained due to malfunction, network issues or connections. Further there may be a hardware issue which requires a physical presence to repair or replace in order to fix. Therefore, it is challenging to provide an optimum customer service experience by using either onsite support or remote customer support.